


Erzähl dem Doktor das Problem

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 2„Versprechen Sie, nicht zu lachen. Aber andauernd spüre ich dieses Kratzen und ein komisches Druckgefühl in meiner Arschritze.“Nachdem Mark ihn gebeten hatte, sich auszuziehen, war er derjenige, der sich mit einem Brummen wieder auf den Stuhl fallen ließ. Verwirrt fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen.Vor ihm stand Sebastian, bekleidet mittlerweile nur noch in einem Stringtanga. Ein schwarzer Hauch von Nichts – das kleine Dreieck an der Vorderseite schaffte es unmöglich, alles zu verbergen, was er zu bieten hatte und das weiche, rosige Fleisch quoll an allen Seiten heraus.
Relationships: Mark Pellegrino/Sebastian Roché
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Erzähl dem Doktor das Problem

„Wahnsinn ...!“

Mit großen Augen und halboffenem Mund standen Mark und Sebastian im Spielzimmer von Sam und Gabriel und sahen sich neugierig um.

Die rothaarige Frau beäugte ihre zwei Freunde, die mit ihren Fingern alles antatschten.

„Das war vor ein paar Tagen das letzte Mal, dass ich dich als _schüchtern_ bezeichnet habe“, grinste Mark und zwinkerte ihr zu, während er eine der Schubladen öffnete und sich alles genauestens betrachtete.

„Aua!“, schrie Gabriel, der plötzlich die Gerte an seinem Oberschenkel zu spüren bekam.

„Wollte nur sehen, ob das auch funktioniert“, kicherte Sebastian und schlug noch einmal zu.

„Hey, du Blödmann. Die einzige, die mich schlagen darf ist meine Frau!“

Kreischend fuhr er herum und nahm ihm die Gerte aus der Hand, holte aus, sodass es in der Luft zischte, legte diese dann aber mit einem Lachen wieder beiseite, als er das erschrockene Gesicht seines Freundes sah.

„Also, Jungs. Was wollt ihr machen?”

„Ich denke ich werde ihn ruhig stellen.“

Mit einem Grinsen zeigte Mark eine große Plastikspritze – allerdings ohne Nadel.

„Und was genau hat das mit Sex zu tun?“

Kopfschüttelnd sah Sebastian ihn von der Seite an. Er hatte einige Dildos gefunden und sortierte diese nebeneinander.

„Ich könnte dann mit Samantha ficken“, meinte Mark gelassen, legte die Spritze wieder beiseite und hatte bereits das Spekulum in der Hand, dessen Schnäbel er auf und zuschnappen ließ und Geräusche von sich gab, die einer Ente ähneln sollten. Mit einem Seufzen griff seine Hand wie selbstverständlich in seinen Schritt, denn diese Atmosphäre hatte etwas unglaublich erregendes und das machte sich bereits in seiner Hose bemerkbar.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll, verdammt – ich will alles ausprobieren.“

„Wir könnten ja mit etwas leichtem anfangen. Wann war deine letzte Prostatauntersuchung?“, meinte Sebastian und ließ den Gummihandschuh am Handgelenk schnalzen, den er sich angezogen hatte.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich auf die absurde Idee, dass _du_ der Arzt bist?“

Mit einem belustigten Schnauben drehte er sich zu seinem Freund, denn er war der Meinung, dass dieser Job besser zu ihm passen würde.

„Ich bin der Ältere von uns?!“

„Nicht mal ein Jahr“, lachte Mark, nahm ihm das Stetoskop aus der Hand und hängte es sich um den eigenen Hals.

So leichtfertig gab aber auch Sebastian nicht kleinbei und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, streckte seine Handfläche aus, legte die Faust der anderen Hand darauf und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Mit einem Grinsen zog Samantha ihren Mann beiseite und nickte zur Couch. Sie liebte diese beiden Chaoten – im Doppelpack unschlagbar; der Engel und der Teufel. Aber das war deren Spiel und keiner der beiden wollte sich einmischen.

„Schere-Stein-Papier. Auf zwei gewonnene.“

Mark wackelte amüsiert mit den Augenbrauen und ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten.

„Alles klar, Doktor Lu. Ich warte draussen“, rief der Verlierer nach einer Minute und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Dass es bei diesem Spiel keinen Verlierer gab, war ihm sehr wohl bewusst.

Samantha stand auf und ging zum Schrank, warf ihrem Freund einen Arztkittel zu, worauf Gabe lauthals zu lachen anfing.

„Kannst du vergessen“, murmelte Mark, als er sich drehte. Die Ärmel viel zu kurz und bewegen konnte er sich auch nicht, da alles viel zu eng war. Egal. Aber auch ohne diesen Mantel strahlte er genug Authorität aus. Das Stethoskop baumelte noch immer um seinen Hals, als er sich auf den Drehstuhl setzte und seinen Patienten hereinrief.

„Wo drückt der Schuh?“

Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ Sebastian sich auf den Stuhl fallen und brummte etwas Unverständliches.

„Tut mir leid, könnten Sie das noch einmal wiederholen. Sie können offen reden. Keine falsche Scham.“

Die Finger trommelten nervös auf der Lehne des Stuhls und ohne Umschweife trug Sebastian sein Anliegen vor.

„Versprechen Sie, nicht zu lachen. Aber andauernd spüre ich dieses Kratzen und ein komisches Druckgefühl in meiner Arschritze.“

Nachdem Mark ihn gebeten hatte, sich auszuziehen, war er derjenige, der sich mit einem Brummen wieder auf den Stuhl fallen ließ. Verwirrt fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen.

Vor ihm stand Sebastian, bekleidet mittlerweile nur noch in einem Stringtanga. Ein schwarzer Hauch von Nichts – das kleine Dreieck an der Vorderseite schaffte es unmöglich, alles zu verbergen, was er zu bieten hatte und das weiche, rosige Fleisch quoll an allen Seiten heraus.

„Hat er den von seiner Freundin geklaut?“, flüsterte Samantha amüsiert in Richtung ihres Mannes. Dieser antwortete grinsend mit einem Schulterzucken.

Dann bat Mark seinen Freund, sich umzudrehen und genoss einen Augenblick den Anblick der prallen Backen vor seinem Gesicht, bevor er das Stück Stoff zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm und es immer wieder nach oben und unten bewegte.

„Oh ja, genau das meine ich. Es ist nicht unangenehm, aber ungewohnt. Denn es trifft nicht annähernd die Stelle, wo es toll wäre.“

Jetzt zog Mark etwas beherzter zu und ließ den dunkelblonden Franzosen kurz wohlig aufseufzen.

„Umdrehen!“

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete der Arzt das Monster, welches versuchte, sich hinter einem viel zu kleinen Vorhang zu verstecken.

„Und um ehrlich zu sein, hier habe ich auch ein ziemlich beengendes Gefühl. Ich denke meine Eier sind schon ganz blau“, murmelte Sebastian und rückte ungeschickt seine Männlichkeit zurecht.

„Ja ich sehe das. Tut das nicht weh?“, fragte Mark mit einem Räuspern und runzelte die Stirn.

Noch immer kopfschüttelnd und mit einem Grinsen stand er auf und holte eine Plastiktüte, öffnete diese und verlangte von Sebastian, das Stück Stoff auszuziehen.

Auf der anderen Seite war der älter Mann froh, dass er verloren hatte, denn ansonsten hätte er sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, damit diese sexy Unterwäsche zum Vorschein gekommen wäre.

„Das muss ich konfiszieren, denn ich kann nicht verantworten, dass Sie das noch einmal anziehen. Womöglich haben Sie bereits jetzt schon Schäden davongetragen, darum werde ich Sie gründlich untersuchen müssen, um dies auszuschließen.“

Während Mark das sagte, zog er sich Gummihandschuhe an, setzte sich wieder und bat seinen Freund, ganz nahe an ihn heranzutreten.

Sebastian genoss es, die sanften Finger zu spüren, die sich umfassend mit seinen Hoden beschäftigten, leicht gegeneinander rollten und vorsichtig daran zogen.

Ein erneutes, verhaltenes Stöhnen, als diese Finger an seinem Schwanz entlangtasteten, drückten, rieben und zärtlich streichelten.

„Sie haben noch einmal Glück gehabt, ich kann nichts Auffälliges entdecken. Drehen Sie sich um und bücken.“

Sofort machte Sebastian, wie verlangt und spürte gleich darauf, wie seine Backen auseinander gezogen wurden, um das kleine Geheimnis preiszugeben, welches sich dort verbarg.

Mark erregte dieser Anblick und der Druck in seiner Hose stieg. Mit einem Knurren griff er fester in das weiche Fleisch und schmunzelte, als er seinem Freund ein Keuchen entringen konnte.

„Zwar sieht es aus, als ob äußerlich alles in Ordnung ist, aber um absolut sicher zu gehen, möchte ich Sie bitten, auf dem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.“

Sebastian setzte sich. Samantha lachte. Gabriel lachte und Mark biss in seine Wange um es nicht zu tun.

„Nicht auf den hier – auf _diesen_ dort!“, brummte der Arzt und deutete mit der Hand auf den Gyn-Stuhl.

„Oh“, der dunkelblonde Mann grinste und versuchte dann durch mehrmaliges Herumrutschen einigermaßen bequem zu sitzen.

Seine Zehen wackelten erwartungsvoll als er Mark dabei beobachtete, wie zwei seiner Finger mit Gel benetzte und nach einem erneutem Durchatmen, spürte er bereits, wie einer davon an seinen Hintereingang drückte und langsam eindrang. Sobald Mark den zweiten dazu genommen hatte, entkam ihm ein leises Zischen.

Bis zum Bersten gespannt lag sein Schwanz schwer und prall auf seinem Bauch und mit rotem Kopf versuchte er die Geräusche zu unterdrücken, die versuchten, sich tief in seinem Inneren Luft zu machen. Kurz überlegte Mark, ob er ihn nicht gleich auf der Stelle ficken sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, denn es machte umso mehr Spaß, den anderen nur mit seinen Fingern zum Stöhnen zu bringen. Nein; er wollte das auf andere Weise machen.

„Ein abschließender Test noch. Ich brauche eine Spermaprobe, die ich noch untersuchen muss, dann haben Sie es geschafft.“

Er zog sich seine Handschuhe aus, warf diese in den Mistkübel und nahm einen schönen, großen, wohlgeformten Dildo zu Hand, den er großzügig und verdammt langsam mit Gleitgel bestrich.

_Fuck!_

Sebastian’s Augen wurden größer und größer. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich der Griff an den Stützen des Stuhles verstärkte, er ruhig zu atmen und sich zu entspannen versuchte und mit einem verbissenen Blick an die Decke starrte.

Das war viel. Verdammt war das viel. Es dauerte, aber nach einigen Augenblicken wurde es angenehm und nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken wurde es ekstatisch.

Langsam und behutsam, Sebastian an jeden neuen Zentimeter gewöhnen lassend, schob Mark den Dildo immer weiter und hatte sein Ziel erreicht, als er sah, wie der andere seine Augen verdrehte und sein zittriger Atem in ein ungehemmtes Stöhnen überging.

Immer wieder veränderte er leicht den Winkel, kreiste, drückte, ließ den Dildo rein und raus gleiten.

Sebastian hatte das Gefühl, dass die Luft ziemlich dünn wurde und er übermannt wude von den Feuerwerken, die abwechselnd in seinem Kopf und gut explodierten. Das angenehme Ziehen in seinem Unterbauch, das sich in Windgeschwindigkeit in jeder Zelle ausbreitete, als immer wieder seine Prostata getroffen wurde, war kaum auszuhalten und er spürte, wie er zu schwitzen anfing. Alles was er sich wünschte war ...

_Schneller!_

Und als ob Mark seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, gab er ihm den Rest mit heftigen Stößen, spürte, wie einige Tropfen in seine eigene Unterhose flossen und genoss den Anblick seines Freundes, der sich atemlos und mit angespannten Muskeln auf seinem eigenen Bauch erleichterte.

„Danke für die gute Zusammenarbeit“, schmunzelte der Arzt, während das Wattestäbchen ins Sperma tauchte und in einem Reagenzglas verschwand, welches anschließend verschlossen wurde.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 3

**Sensory Deprivation**

Jensen/Misha


End file.
